With Bad Things, Come The Good
by iceangel-lizziefan
Summary: When something terribal almost happens to Hermione, will it force Harry to show his true feelings? (P.S. They are in there 6th year)
1. The Insadent

AN:Hi everyone, this is my first Harry Potter fan fiction, and nobody kill me but I have only read to book three in the series. But my hand was just itching to write this....so I am!lol Um....the trio are in there sixth year, forgive me if I miss anything. Reviews are always welcome!lol  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned the story, do you really think I would post it on ff.net?  
  
On with the chap!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Where did Hermione go?" Harry ask his friend Ron as they went up Gryffindor tower for their brake after lunch. "I think she went to the library." Ron said. Harry bit his inner lower lip, "Shit, I have to get my paper for Snape's class and....." Harry started, but Ron finished, "You were wondering if I would go find her? Sure, what the hell." Ron said grumpily.  
  
Ron walked through the doors of the library. Hermione wasn't at the entrance tables, so Ron decided to search farther into the stacks. As he neared the third row, he started to hear muffled sobs. "Hermione." Ron whispered to himself. He went through a small maze of shelf's and finally found himself starring at a very disheveled Hermione Granger. One of the sleeves on her robs was hanging off, and one of the sleeves on her under shirt was completely torn. Her hair was even frizzier then normal, like someone had been running their hands through it. "Herm?" Ron said as he slowly walk toward her. Hermione looked up, and as soon as she saw Ron she tugged her robs on and tight around her. Ron walk all the way to her and kneeled beside her. "Herm, what happened?" He asked, concern filling his eyes. Hermione stifled another sob, "Nothing." She lied as she wiped her eyes. Ron gave her a stern look, "Hermione, I may be failing a certain potions class. But I'm not that daft." He said trying to cheer her up. Hermione forced a VERY small smile.  
  
"I-I" she started. "I was i-in the s-stacks, a-and I was l- looking for Hogwarts a History b-because I had lost mine. I h-had been in h-here for a-about an h-hour, w-when I saw M-M-Malfoy walk through the stacks." Hermione paused as a tear slid down her cheek. Ron and Harry both knew that Draco Malfoy had fancied Hermione ever since the 6th year had started. They also new Hermione would rather kiss a toad then go anywhere with Malfoy. "h-he asked me what I w-was doing. Before I c-could answer, he lurched forward at me a-and tried to take off my robs. He ripped the sleeve of my shirt and h-he t-tried t-to...." But Hermione broke into a fit of tears. Ron new what Malfoy had tried to do. Ron hugged her, "Come On Herm. Lets go back to the tower." Ron said as he helped Hermione to her feet.  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN:I now it's short, but I wanted to know what you thought of the story!:) Please Review, those are what I thrive on !LOL  
  
--Rory 


	2. Nothing Stays A Secret At Hogwarts!

Here is the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, why would I put it on here?!  
  
~*~*~ Chapter 2  
  
Hermione and Ron made their way through the portrait of the fat laddie. When Harry heard the portrait shift, his head shot up. Hermione gulped, and Harry's eyes widened. He got up from the table and ran to Hermione and Ron. "Herm, what happened?" Harry asked, as him and Ron took Hermione over to the chairs by the fire place. Hermione opened her mouth to tell Harry, but tears went streaking down her cheeks again. So Ron took over, "Malfoy." was all he said. And Harry new Ron would tell him the rest when they got to their dorm. Suddenly Professor McGonagall came bursting through the portrait. "Everyone, to bed!" She clapped. Nobody said anything, they just headed toward their rooms. "Herm, we have to talk tomorrow. But...good-night." Harry said awkwardly as McGonagall practically pushed them up the stairs  
  
****  
  
After Ron told Harry what Malfoy had done, Harry got up and paced the room clutching the handle to his Firebolt. "I didn't even think Malfoy was that slimy!" He said through gritted teeth. "Harry, calm down. Sit or something." Ron said. Harry ignored Ron, "I mean, that's something really bad. And poor Hermione. Man, I can't believe that creep did that! He knew Herm didn't like him, so he decided to force himself on her! How did she get him to stop anyway?" Harry finally stopped and questioned. "She told me on our way to the tower. She said she used a book she was holding. Knowing Hermione, it was probable a big one." Ron said with a small smile.  
  
The other boys in Harry and Ron's dorm laid listening to this story. Harry and Ron had thought they were asleep, but that had all woken up when Ron started, "Malfoy did something." and Harry jumped off his bed and started pacing the room in wait. Ron and Harry still thought Dean, Seaumus, and Neville were asleep. And the three intended to keep it that way. They were getting madder at Malfoy as the discussion went on. Malfoy wasn't going to get anywhere near Hermione if they had anything to do with it.  
  
****  
  
Harry and Ron finally got to sleep much after two. When they woke up, they got dressed and left quickly. Hermione wasn't in her room or the common room so they went to the great hall. When they got there, Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table with two empty spots on either side of her. Ron and Harry ran over, "Hey, Herm!" He said. She hadn't been looking, and when Harry touched her on the shoulder she flinched. "Sorry Hermione." He said quickly moving his hand and sitting down next to her. She smiled, "Sorry, you just surprised me." She said looking at Harry. Then she moved her look to Ron and back and forth, "I didn't see you guys coming." She said with another smile.  
  
"Hi, Granger." Hermione heard a nasally voice say behind her. Hermione didn't turn around, she just bit her lower lip. Harry and Ron stood up, "Go back to your table, Malfoy." Harry said. Malfoy smiled, "Who's gonna make me I..." He started, but Dean and Seaumus cut him off, "We will. Ge out of here Malfoy." Dean said showing his wand. Dean had become good at doling. Malfoy knew he would be on the floor in ten seconds flat, and he didn't want the embarrassment. Malfoy smirks, "'Bye, Hermione." He said in a long voice as he walked to the table of snickering Slytherins.  
  
"Hey, Herm, are you okay?" Seaumus asked. Hermione furrowed her eyes-brows, "How did you....why did you..." She started. Neville, who had been sitting near Hermione, cut her off, "We heard Harry talking last night." He said. Hermione widened her eyes and looked at Harry and Ron, "You talked about that while they were up!" She said. Ron opened his mouth to explain, but was cut off by Dean, "They thought we were asleep, and we didn't do anything to make them think otherwise." He said quickly. Hermione sunk back in her seat, "Okay. Thank you." She said quietly. Ron and Harry sat back down next to her, and they all went back to eating.  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN:I took some peoples suggestions. So....what do ya think?  
  
--Rory 


	3. Classes, Canceled?

AN: I took peoples advice. There should be paragraphs, but I have noticed that sometimes they get messed up when they are up loaded! :( I hope that doesn't happen!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything beside the plot, why would I post it on here?! ~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After eating Gryffindor and Slytheren had Potions, with Snape.  
  
"Okay! I am going to pear you off!" Snape yelled through-out the dungeon. "Mr. Potter, you will be paired with Mr. Weasly." Snape said. Harry hid his smile. Snape gave a smirk of his own, "Mrs. Granger, you will be paired will...."He took a few seconds, "Mr. Malfoy." He said with a smile spreading on his face. Malfoy looked over at Hermione and smirked. Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron and Harry, gulped. Then Snape had everyone join their partners. "Hi, Herm." Malfoy said. Hermione gritted her teeth, "Don't, call me 'Herm'." She said.  
  
"Now, take the potions you made yesterday and put them on your partners back and neck! If they work, your partner should be able to talk fine!" Snape yelled. Malfoy stuck his finger in his potion, like he was suppose to, he then ran it along Hermione's shoulder. Hermione flinched, and Malfoy leaned over, "How does this feel?" He whispered in her ear. Hermione shrugged his hand away from her back. He then dipped his finger in the potion again and ran it down her neck. His finger was heading toward her chest and he was showing no sign of stopping. Suddenly, "My Turn!" Hermione said as she turned to her potion and away from Malfoy. What Hermione wanted to do was drop some wormweed in it, but she would get a failing grade. She dipped her brush in the potion and she quickly brought it across Malfoy's neck. Then she dipped her brush in her potion again and brought it across Malfoy's neck. He smiled when nothing happened, and he potion had worked too. Hermione could still talk. Neville, on the other hand, had caused Patti Perkins to grasp at her throat. Snape ran over to her with an antidote.  
  
Harry watched what Malfoy was doing from the table across the way. The bell rang right after the incident with Patti, and the whole class ran out as fast as possible. As Ron, Harry, and Hermione went through the door, there was a floating notice saying classes were canceled for the rest of the day.  
  
"I can't believe what Malfoy did!" Hermione said as they went through the portrait. "I mean, after what he.....t-tried to do. I can't believe he would be so arrogant!" She finished, throwing her bag on a chair by the fire. "I know Herm...." Ron said, and Hermione shuddered, "And he called me Herm , like we were friends!" She yelled. Hermione had obviously started to get over the surprised of what Malfoy tried to do the night before. And was now getting pissed. "Hermione, he won't come near you again." Harry said reassuringly. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron, "No affiance, but what are you going to do about a sloe of Slytherens?" She asked. Suddenly, Seamus and Dean plopped down in the other two chairs by the fire. "That snake won't touch you while any Gryffindor is near!" Seamus said definitely, adding a nod for back-up. Hermione smiled at the four boys, "Thanks. I still hope you whoop that Gits ass in the Quiditch tourney!" She said with a laugh. You see, Dean and Seamus had taken over as beaters; Ron was the keeper; Parvaiti Patil, Patti Perkins, and Lavender Brown were the chasers; and harry was still seeker. And there was a match against in a few days. Harry beaustily wiped his finer nails on his robs, "Don't worry Herms, we got it covered." Then he blew on them. Hermione laughed and pushed him playfully. "Okay, so the big question. Why were classes canceled for the rest of the day?" Ron asked.  
  
~*~*~  
  
What do ya think? R/R! 


	4. Cool Music!

Chapter 4  
  
Before anyone could answer, McGonagall came through the portrait. "Students, today's classes have been canceled for a teachers meeting." She said quickly, then she went right back through the portrait. Ron shrugged, "I guess that answers my question." He said with a smile. Suddenly Hermione looked up, "Guys, I gotta go do something!" She said as she herself jumped up. Neither Ron or Harry knew what had happened until they heard a dorm room door slam.  
  
About an hour latter Harry went up to see Hermione. He was a little worried. He slowly cracked open the dorm room door. A wave of music wafted out, music that Harry was a little surprised Hermione would listen to. To him, she seemed like the Mozart type. He stood in the door listening to the song:  
  
I'm on my second drink But I've had a few before I'm trying hard to think And i think that i want you on the floor Uh-huh, yeah on the floor  
  
Go on and take it off (take it off) You got to shake it off baby for me Come on and break me off (break me off) Cause i get what i want and i like what i see  
  
Need your love-one, two, three Stop starring at my d-cup Don't waste time just give it to me C'mon baby just feel me up C'mon, just give it up  
  
Go on and take it off (take it off) You got to shake it off baby for me Come on and break me off (break me off) Cause i get what i want and i like what i see  
  
Forget the application You're the right guy for the task And let me take you on vacation Just do it, you don't have to ask  
  
Go on and take it off (take it off) You got to shake it off baby for me Come on and break me off (break me off) Cause i get what i want and i like what i see  
  
The song ended and Harry stood starring at Hermione. She had a text book open in her lap, while listening to the song. "Nice Music." Harry commented as he walked in the room. Hermione's head shot up with a snap. She blushed slightly, "Hi Harry." She said, then she quickly leaned over and turned of the boom box. "Who are they?" Harry asked with more then mild interest. Hermione smiled, "Their a muggle band called The Donnas. Their quite good." She answered. Harry nodded, "So you came up here to study?" Harry asked with a smirk playing on his lips. Hermione blushed more, "Yeah." She said. Harry raised an eye-brow, "Why don't you come back down?" He suggested. Hermione bit her lip as if to think about it. But Harry answered for her when he went over to Hermione's bed, picked up the text and closed it on Hermione's night stand. Then he reached for her hand to help her up. She reluctantly agreed, and they both headed back to the commons room.  
  
~*~*~ AN: I know it's short but, I wanted to post.....for me! R/R! 


	5. The Annoucement

AN: I'm trying a different form with the conversations because I have had some well....complants. hope you like! Oh, and I have been misspelling "McGonagall" I am very sorry for this. I would go back and change it, but I'm lazzy!lol ENJOY!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned this story, why would I post it on here?!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hermione and Harry walked toward Ron, and Harry had a last minute question. "Herm, how did you get the boom box to work? I mean, there are no outlets. Hell, they use floating candles for light." Harry said with a laugh as they walked up to Ron.  
  
"What were you listening to?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
She started to blush. But before she could open her mouth, "Mozart." Harry said quickly.  
  
"Mozart, who's he?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Never Mind." She said with a laugh.  
  
Then the three headed through the portrait.  
  
By the time Ron, Hermione, and Harry had gotten past Peeves (Who was trying to replace a suit of armer, with an exploding one) it was time for dinner. When they got to the Great Hall, the Gryffindor table was packed. Finally they spotted 3 chairs near eachother. They made a run for the chairs, and got them.  
  
"Is it me, or are their more people here today then usual?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron and Harry just nodded, suddenly, Albus Dumbldoor came on the stage.  
  
"Good evening. I have an announcement to make. Tomorrow we will be having a ball. The first in 5,000 years. That's all." Then he went over and sat at his table.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Wow, a ball!" She said excitedly.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "This is probable what the teachers meeting was about." He said.  
  
"Yeah" Harry and Hermione both agreed.  
  
"Well if it isn't the Weasly weasel and his friends." The three heard Malfoy say behind them.  
  
Hermione tensed up again.  
  
"Malfoy, haven't you cause enough trouble?" Harry asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"I don't believe so, Potter." Malfoy said in his smug voice.  
  
"Just, back off." Ron said as he stood up from the table.  
  
Crab and Goyle walked toward Ron, "Make me." Malfoy said with even more smugness.  
  
Before Ron could respond, Professor McGonagll spoke. "Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasly?" She asked.  
  
"No." Malfoy muttered before he, Crab, and Goyle walked away.  
  
Harry and Ron sat back down, were-as Hermione had not moved.  
  
"Are you okay, Herm?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione nodded. Meanwhile, a buzzer type thing was going off in Harry's head, 'I wish I could ask Hermione to the ball tomorrow. But, she probable doesn't even like me.' Harry thought.  
  
Hermione rapped her arms around herself, "Guys, I think I'm gonna go back to the common room." She said as she started to stand up.  
  
"Do you want us to come with you?" Harry asked motioning to himself and Ron.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Is that okay?" She asked.  
  
"Of course it is, why would he asked if it wasn't!" Ron said rolling his eyes, with a smile playing on his lips.  
  
~*~*~ AN: I ran spell check, I hope it worked!lol Do you like? 


	6. The Dance

AN: I know I misspelled Dumbldoor. If you want, will someone please tell me how to spell the name?! And I apologize for any other misspelled names.:) Also, does anyone know how to keep words in Italic after they have been uploaded? I have been trying, I would put something in Italics, but the Italic would disappear once it was uploaded.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any songs in this chapter. If I owned the story, I would be a billionaire!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Harry and Ron walked Hermione to the girls dorms. "Thanks for coming up stairs with me." Hermione said as she opened her door. Suddenly she heard a hooting noise as Hedgwig flue over her. Hedgwig dropped a package on Hermione's bed. Hermione went over to it, Harry and Ron behind her. In the package there was a dress. Hermione went strait for the note beside the dress. Hermione read aloud:  
  
'Dear Hermione: Mr. Dumbldoor sent me a letter by owl. (Which I must say, scared your father to death!) His letter said that there was a dance coming up. I few minutes after I got the letter and the owl that brought it flue out, this white beauty flue in. Now, I know you don't have a dress. So I have sent you one. Have a wonderful time!  
  
Love, Mother.'  
  
Hermione smiled, then she picked up the dress. It was beautiful. It was strait cut and nee length. It had a square neckline. The color was dark green, which matched Hermione's eyes. She bit her lip, "Oh My God." She mumbled. "That's where Hedgwig went for the last few days." Harry said with a little laugh trying to brake the small silence. Hermione looked up at Harry, "Harry, do you think I could use Hedgwig again?" She asked. Harry smiled, "Ask Hedgwig." He said. They all looked at Hedgwig, "So,. what do you think?" Hermione asked. Hedgwig brought her head up and down. Hermione laughed and then started righting a thank you note to her mom. After she was finished, and she had given Hedgwig the note for her mom, she turned to Harry and Ron. "I'll meet you guys at the ball okay?" Hermione said. Ron and Harry nodded, then they headed off to the boy's dorms.  
  
When the ball started, it was more like a plane dance. They were playing everything from Alanis Morreset- to -Simple Plan (It was all request music. Mostly from the wizards with muggle parents). "When do you think Herm will get here?" Ron asked as him and Harry walked into the Great Hall, where the dance was being held. The guys there were wearing what most guys would wear to casual school dances, and the girls were wearing what they would wear. Harry shrugged in answer to Ron's question. When him and Ron got to a table, Harry turned to the door and saw Hermione walk in. Harry tugged on the sleeve of Ron's shirt so he would turn around. And when he did, Ron stopped dead. "Wow." Harry muttered. Hermione looked wonderful in her dress. It hugged her form much better then her robs, but remained looking elegant. Ron started walking toward Hermione, but Harry stayed still starring at her. Ron smiled, shook his head, and pulled Harry after him. "Hey, Herm." Ron said as him and Harry walked up to Hermione. Hermione smiled back, "Hi." She said. Then she noticed Harry was looking at her funny. "What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked. Ron smiled, shrugged, and then kick Harry in the shin. "Iywatica Umphery." Harry said. Obviously that is not what he meant to say. Luckily Ginny came up next to him, "Don't worry Hermione." Ginny said with a smile. "I can translate salivating boy talk. He says you look beautiful." Ginny said quickly trying to hold back a laugh. Harry looked at Ginny, "Hasa." He 'said'. "Your Welcome." Ginny said back still trying to hold back laughs at Harry's not being able to say any real words. Then she walked away. When Harry looked back at Hermione, she was blushing. "Sorry 'bout that Herm. I think you really do look wonderful." Ron said. Hermione nodded in thanks, then they all walked to the table Harry and Ron had saved earlier.  
  
Lavender, who was Hermione's room mate, had made Hermione get up and danced to some fast songs, and Ron had danced to slow song with a girl from Ravenclaw, and asked Hermione for a FRIENDLY slow dance (lol). Were- as, Harry had stayed at the table the whole time, and the danced had been going on for an hour. Harry had been trying to work up his nerve to as Hermione for a real slow dance. 'She just looks so good tonight. I mean, I have never seen her look so pretty. I'm glad I'm not saying these things out loud, I would probable offend her somehow.' Harry chuckled to himself. "What's so funny?" He heard Hermione ask as she sat down.-Most people cleared of the floor for the slow songs, except the people who were dancing in couples.-Harry's head shot up, "Nothing." He said quickly. Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know, that's the first word you've said to me since I got here." She said as she started to get up. She was getting kinda mad at the fact that Harry wasn't talking to her. Before Hermione got to far, Harry grabbed her wrist. "Wait. Hermione, will you dance with me?" He asked hopefully. Hermione gave a small smile and nodded, not knowing if this was his way of getting out of her being mad at him or not.  
  
Hermione knew the song they were playing. In fact, she had requested it. The song played as Her and Harry danced:  
  
'Wishful thinking I might be yours Drifting on every step I'm always drawn to the dark horse sweet, sweet , oh nothing's said'  
  
Hermione didn't know if it was a happy or sad song. But she knew the melody was wonderful and sweet. As her and Harry danced, Hermione nervously played with the hair at the nap of Harry's neck.  
  
'And every dream, every, is just a dream after all And everything stands so still when you dance Everything spins so fast And the night's in a paper cup When you want it to last'  
  
'Why am I nerves. I have known Harry for 6 years. We're best friends, and I am being a nerves little girl playing with his hair!' Hermione mentally shouted at herself as she suddenly stopped moving her hands all together. Meanwhile, Harry had a similar discussion going on in his head. "Why am I nerves. I have known Hermione for 6 years. We're best friends, but I like her ALOT. And her playing with the hair on the back of my neck is not helping.' Harry thought. But to his disappointment, Hermione stopped.  
  
'Wishful thinking you might be mine Every shiver sends One breath under the bridge of sighs Bending where the river bends'  
  
"Herm, you really do look beautiful tonight. I just, didn't know how to tell you." Harry said as he tried hard not to bite his lower lip. Hermione blushed again, "Thanks for finally talking to me." She said. "Sorry." Harry said with an ocward laugh, which only made Hermione laugh. Harry suddenly stopped laughing, 'It's know or not.' Harry thought to himself. He started to lean toward Hermione, who had also stopped laughing. Hermione leaned in a bit to............  
  
'And every dream, every, is just a dream after all And everything stands so still when you dance Everything spins so fast And the night's in a paper cup When you want it to last (x2)'  
  
Harry and Hermione kissed as the last notes of the song played. And when Ron saw it he smiled and mumbled under his breath, "Finally."  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN: The song that played was called 'Paper Cup' by Heather Nova. I doubt anyone had ever heard it, but if you have then you will know why I chose it for the dancing seen. 


	7. The Second Incounter

Chapter 7  
  
Hermione broke off the kiss. "Wow...um..wow." She said with a laugh. Harry smiled seeing there was no real tenacity. "What was that?" Harry asked, wanting to get whatever feelings straight. Before she answered, Hermione took Harry's hand and led him off the dance floor to an empty table. "That was a kiss." Hermione said hopefully as her and Harry sat. "Yeah, good kiss." Harry said with a chuckle. Hermione braced herself for what she was about to ask. "What did it mean?" She finally said. Harry turned his smile into a half smirk, "I think THAT'S pretty obvious, it means I like you. What did it mean to you?" Harry asked. Hermione gave Harry a smirk similar to his. Then to answer his question, she leaned forward and kissed him again. Harry pulled back reluctantly, "I'll take that as a 'I like you too'." He said. Hermione nodded, grin as wide as ever. Suddenly, Hermione's expression went from full-out happy, to full-on disgust. "Here comes that slimy git." Hermione muttered to Harry. Harry turned a little, just in time to see Draco heading toward them.  
  
"Well if it isn't Potter and his mud-blood." Malfoy said with a cackle, Crab and Goyle doing the same. Harry rolled his eyes, and he and Hermione stood up to head over to where Ron was. Malfoy blocked their way, then ( since they were right near it) pushed them out a door. Harry and Hermione both pushed to go back inside, but as they passed Malfoy he grabbed Hermione around the waist. "Not so fast." He whispered in her ear. "Come On Malfoy, let her go." Harry said calmly clutching his hands into fists by has side. Just then, Ron and the Ravenclaw girl, Janis Broomstool, were at Harry's side. Malfoy put a tighter grip on Hermione's waist, "Oh come on, where's your sense of fun?" He asked her. Hermione made a jerking motion that wrenched her free of Malfoy's grip. As soon as Hermione was next to Harry, Ron, and Janis she felt better. "You slimy, sexist, racist, bleach blond, GIT! Don't touch me, I swear DON'T TOUCH ME! Or you will pay, you caught me off guard tonight, but if you ever touch me again YOU. WILL. PAY!" Hermione yelled. Then she ran past Malfoy (pushing him over in the process)and up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ron (and Janis) ran after Hermione.  
  
"Ron, why don't you and Janis go back to the dance." Harry suggested at the portrait hole to the Gryffindor common room. Ron nodded, and him and Janis headed back down the stairs.  
  
After Ron and Janis had left, Harry went to the girls dorm to find Hermione. He opened Hermione's door, "Herm?" He asked. Hermione was sitting on her bed starring of into space. "Hermione?" Harry asked again. Hermione didn't say anything. Harry walked over to the bed and sat down next to her then he looked in the direction she was looking in, "What are we looking at?" He asked jokingly. Hermione smirked, "Not looking, thinking." She said. Harry turned to her, "I'm Sorry. I'm sorry Malfoy touch you again. I'm sorry I didn't really do anything. I'm sor...." Harry started, but Hermione cut him off. "You have nothing to be sorry for. The slime ball's toxic. His touch should kill." Hermione finished with a bitter laugh. Harry took a slow breath, "Are you mad at me?" He asked before he could stop himself. Hermione turned her head toward Harry, "God, No." She said in a slightly surprised voice. Harry nodded and looked down at the bed, "It's funny, we kiss and all this drama unfolds even more." He said. Hermione laughed, "It's not us, it's the dance." She said simply. Harry looked up quickly, "You want to go walk around the castle? I really don't want to just sit." He said. Hermione nodded, "Okay. And maybe in a little we can go back to the dance." She answered. Harry gave her a questioning look. "I don't care about Malfoy." Hermione said, then she reached in her desk door and pulled out her wand. "Look what I've got." She said, as she put it in her dress pocket. Then she got up and headed out her door with Harry tailing behind her.  
  
Harry and Hermione went back to the dance after-all. And they came in just in time to see Malfoy being led off by the ear by McGonagall. Second afterward, Ron ran up to them. "Hey, Herm. Are you okay?" He asked. Hermione nodded. "We decided to come back." Harry said. Ron nodded, "Well, all the bad guys are gone. Malfoy got blamed because someone broke into McGonagall's office, and I kinda pointed a finger at Malfoy." Ron said with laugh. Hermione smiled, "Well, I wanna go dance." She said trying to take her mind off everything except what happened with Harry. Ron shrugged, "Okay. I guess I'll just stand aro...." He started to play the guilt bit. But Janis ran up to him, "You HAVE to come dance!" She said as she tugged on Ron's arm. "Okay." Ron said with a smile. And him and Janis head to the dance floor. Harry held out his hand to Hermione, "Shall we?" he asked. Hermione took his hand, "I think we shall." She said with a chuckle. Then she proceeded to lead Harry onto the dance floor, where a fast song was playing.  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN:I hope you liked it! R/R!! 


	8. The Quiditch Game

Chapter 8  
  
The dance went on until 2 a.m. "I am SO glad tomorrow's Saturday." Hermione said to Ron and Harry as they trudged up the stairs to Gryffindor tower. "That dance was pretty cool, though." Ron said. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, "Definitely." They said at the same time, with broad smiles on their faces. Ron had to suppress a laugh at the way the two looked at each other.  
  
Ron went to the boy's dorm after saying goodnight to Hermione. "So..."Harry started. Hermione laughed, "So...goodnight." She said a little awkwardly after Harry didn't make a move. Hermione started to walk into her room, but Harry pulled her back. Before she could say anything, Harry leaned in and wished Hermione goodnight with a nice, healthy, kiss. Then he turned and walked of to the boy's dorms with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He smiled and bit her bottom lip, and rolled her eyes in a good natured way before she closed her door and went to bed.  
  
The next day when Harry woke up, Ron, Seamus, Neville, and Dean had already gone down to breakfast. Harry jumped up, pulled on his robs, and went out the door. While he was walking through the common room, he ran into Hermione. "Hey, Harry." She said with a smile. "Hey." Harry said back, then he kissed her on the cheek as an additional good morning. After that, they both headed out of the portrait down to the great hall.  
  
When Harry and Hermione got down there, Ron had saved them two seats. And Seamus, Dean, and Neville; were sitting on his other side of him. "Hey." Harry said as he and Hermione sat down. Ron simply nodded while he shuffled pancakes into his mouth. "He's nerves about the match today." Seamus said, referring to the Quiditch match. "I-um-na." Ron said defensively, through the pancakes. Harry nodded, "Sure..." He said sarcastically. "I am...we play against Slytherin today." Dean said while he put more waffles on his plate. Seamus shuddered, "Don't say it, when I went to hit a bludger in the last match, someone on the Slytherin team knocked me off." He said.  
  
Now it was time for the Quiditch match. Gryffindor and Slythiren both went out onto the field. Madam Hooch raised her whistle to her lips. "Mount Your Brooms!" She yelled. Everyone did as she said, then they waited for the whistle to blow. The whistle blew, and everyone was off. Harry rose high in the air to watch for the snitch. Malfoy tailed Harry, as usual. 20 minutes into the game, and Gryffindor had 50 points. "Ron, watch out!" Harry yelled, as a bludger rocketed toward Ron. Harry's warning did Ron good, he moved just in time. As the bludger went past Ron, Harry saw a little streak of Gold. Harry leaned forward on his broom and raced toward it. Malfoy saw this, and shot after him. Harry was now, definitely, following the snitch. He was right up next to it. Harry reached out, and just as he grasped his fingers around the little gold ball; Malfoy came and pushed Harry off his broom. But Malfoy's efforts were in vane, Lee Jordan was shouting over the speaker "Gryffindor wins! And I can see Madam Hooch running over to Harry right now!" He said. All the Gryffindor supporters started to leave the stands, and go on to the field. And as everyone approached, Madam Hooch helped Harry to his feet. "His okay, luckily his was a mer 10 feet from the ground!" Lee Jordan said. Malfoy landed and kicked the ground, as all the Slythirens came over to give him a hard time.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked as she ran up to him. Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I can't remember the last Quiditch match were a walked away with no broken bones." He said through a laugh, while rubbing the back of his neck. Hermione smiled, "Good. Because I don't fancy a broken boy-friend." She said with a laugh. Harry rolled his eyes, then Ron came to them. "Harry, that was a nasty fall. But we won, we won!" Ron said happily. Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes this time, "You sound like Wood." Harry said, talking about the old Captain. "How you got to be Captain, I will never know." Harry finished with a laugh. Hermione started pulling on the sleeves of both Ron's and Harry's robs, "Come On! Food Now, Talk Later." She said, then she dragged them to the great hall where there would be a feast for the win.  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN: What did you think? 


	9. Excitare!

Chapter 9  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table eating. The food was wonderful, much like the last feast they had after winning a Quiditch match. "I think I'm gonna go back up to the Common room." Hermione said as she finished her food. Harry nodded, "Do you want me to come with you?" He asked. Hermione smiled and shook her head, "No, that's okay." She said. Then she leaned forward and kissed Harry goodbye. What she didn't see was, Malfoy was at the Slythiren table watching the two. When Hermione left the common room, Malfoy followed.  
  
Hermione started to walk up the stairs toward Gryffindor Tower. "The love bird left." Malfoy said, as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione whipped around, "What do you want?" She asked through gritted teeth. "And that nice little kiss," Malfoy continued, "It's enough to make a guy puke." He finished. Hermione gave a devious grin, "You're Jealous." She said as she stepped down the stairs so she was just one above him. Malfoy shrugged, "Suit Me." He said. Then he went up the one step and pushed Hermione over. She hit her head on the stair behind her, and before she could scream Malfoy put his hand over her mouth and nose. She feebly pulled at his hand, because she couldn't breathe. But her attempts were in vane, she was quickly becoming unconscious.  
  
"I'm gonna go up." Harry said as he finished his dinner. Ron finished too, "I'll come with you." He said. They both got up and headed to the hall doors. Harry was the first to walk through, and he immediately saw Hermione on the stairs. He ran over to her, and Ron ran after him. Ron and Harry both got to Malfoy and Hermione at the same time. Ron pulled Malfoy away from Hermione, and Harry kneeled down beside her. "Hermione, wake up." He said, shaking her a little. She didn't move. He put her head on his knees, "Come on, Herm. Wake up. Please?" He said as he shook her again. When she didn't move, Harry looked up at Ron, "Go get McGonagall." He said. Ron pulled Malfoy's arm, and pushed him back through the Great Hall's doors. A few minutes later, Ron came back through the doors with McGonagall. Professor McGonagall kneeled down next to Hermione. She pulled out her wand and said in a crisp/clear voice, "Excitare!" Hermione didn't move. Professor McGonagall stood up, "We need to take her to Madam Pomfrey." She said. Harry nodded, then he picked Hermione up.  
  
Ron, Professor McGonagall, Harry, and (with Harry carrying her) Hermione went through the Hospital wing door. Madam Pomfrey came running up to them, "What Happened?" She said as she pointed to a bed for Harry to put Hermione down on. "It was Draco. He was trying to suffocate her." Ron said. Madam Pomfrey didn't seem surprised at first, but then she faked a surprised face. "I can't believe a student would do that!" She said. Then she scurried to her office and came back out with a bottle. Madam Pomfrey raised Hermione's head, then she pored the contents of the bottle down Hermione's throat. "What is that?" Ron asked with furrowed brows. Madam Pomfrey waved the question off as Hermione sat bolt upright and started coughing. She was awake. Madam Pomfrey pushed Hermione back onto the bed by her shoulders, "Everyone needs to leave. She needs her rest." She said. Then she let go of Hermione's shoulders. Before Madam Pomfrey could push them all out the door, Harry leaned over Hermione and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be back tomorrow." He whispered, giving Hermione a reassuring smile. Then Madam Pomfrey pushed him out the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN: Short, I know. But what do you think? 


	10. Just Visiting

Chapter 10  
  
The next day, Ron was making Harry go get something to eat before he could see Hermione. "Ron, I'm not hungry!" Harry said as Ron pulled him into the Great Hall. "I don't care. Hermione wouldn't want you to faint in front of her!" Ron said. Finally Harry stopped fighting, "Okay. Fine." He said. As they were walking by the end of the Slythiren table, they heard some Slythirens talking. "I heard someone tried to kill that mudblood." One whispered. "Yeah, I heard they tried to suffocate her." Another whispered. Then they heard that nastily voice, they knew, say, "Who would want to touch her?" It was Malfoy. Before Ron could stop him, Harry lunged at Malfoy and pulled him by his shoulders onto the floor. Then Harry sat on him. "YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TRIED TO KILL HER!" Harry said, then he gave Malfoy one good punch in the nose before Ron pulled him off. "You are so lucky that the teachers are at another meeting, and nobody was here to see that." Ron said as him and Harry walked to their spot at the Gryffindor table. "I don't care." Harry muttered. Ron rolled his eyes, "If you got caught, you wouldn't have been able to see Herm. So, you would have cared." Ron said as him and Harry sat down.  
  
Harry wolfed down his breakfast within 10 minutes, and headed straight to the Hospital wing with Ron following close behind him. When Harry got to the Hospital wing, Hermione was laying in the bed, with her eyes closed, listening to a CD player. Harry walked to the bed side. "Herm?" He said as he touched her shoulder. Her eyes darted open and she tensed up, but when she saw it was Harry she quickly relaxed. Harry smiled down at her, and she smiled back as she took off her CD player. "Hi." She said, her voice sounding a little horse. "Hi." Harry said back before he leaned down and hugged her. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he straightened up. "Okay." said Hermione nodding thoughtfully. Harry couldn't resist, he leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the mouth. "I was worried." He said.  
  
Ron stood a few feet away watching the two. It was like he, Ron, had just disappeared. "Hi." He finally said as he waved his hand. Harry and Hermione both looked in his direction. Hermione blushed a little. "Hi, Ron." She said, with her blush turning into a welcome smile. Ron walked over to Hermione and gave her a huge, too. "Harry almost wrung Malfoy's neck." Ron whispered in Hermione's ear. "So, when do you think Pomfrey will let you out?" Harry asked. "She said that if Malfoy had kept me from breathing any longer, I would have lost to much oxygen. And, she also said, she wants to keep me another night." Hermione finished quietly. "And she needs her rest!" Said a voice behind Harry and Ron. "Sorry, Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said as Harry and Ron turned toward her. "Now, you two should leave and be off to class." Pomfrey said. Harry and Ron nodded, but before Pomfrey could get then out the door Harry gave Hermione a kiss good-bye.  
  
Ron and Harry went up to Gryffindor tower to get their thing for their first class, Potions. Ron looked at his watch. "Shit! We're already ten minutes late!" He said. Harry quickly throw all his things in his bag, then Ron and himself ran out the portrait hole.  
  
When they got to the class, Snape was turned away and the Slythiren's weren't paying any attention. Ron and Harry tip toed toward their seats. Finally, they sat down. But as soon as they did, they heard a voice. "Mr. Weasly, Mr. Potter, you're late." It was Snape. And he said that without even turning forward.  
  
~*~*~  
  
AN: Cliffy! What do ya think? 


End file.
